This invention relates to a programmable system for enabling an object, preferably a toy or novelty item, to perform a series of movable actions chosen by a user. Additionally the invention is directed to a toy usable as a game where there is an independent game cartridge.
Many toys or novelty items are available in the market which can perform different actions instructed by a player through the use of a remote control device. Typically the use of the remote control device results in a specific action of a toy object, for instance a vehicle. The remote control systems are either infrared, or radio controlled and can only be used to instruct the vehicle to perform individual or separate actions. These kinds of actions can be associated with movement of the toy.
There are also available many different kinds of games which are relatively stationary and which constitute novelty games, and games of skill in the hands of the operator.
Having a variable programmable toy or novelty item which has the features of a movable toy, which also has elements of a novelty game, and which can be used as an independent game with an independent game cartridge would have distinct advantages and benefits in the consumer market.
The invention is directed to overcoming the limitations of existing toys, novelty items and games.